


Cinderfella

by mystrangedarkson



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Human AU, M/M, Past Abuse, a little bit of smut, and didn't want to use any of the existing chatacters, i love our boys and want them to be happy, i needed a second antagonist, mostly a lot of fluff, my male OC really isn't in here much, this turned out to be a lot more logince than intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystrangedarkson/pseuds/mystrangedarkson
Summary: A chance encounter at a party, two dark pasts, and four gay nerds just trying to get through college.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Patton and Roman, best friends and super gay, go to a party to celebrate the start of their sophomore year of college. Patton bumps into a stranger.

Patton loved parties. He loved meeting new people, dancing, and having a great time with his best friend and roommate, Roman. It was their second year at UC Berkeley, and the pair had been inseparable since they were assigned as roommates their freshman year. Patton hung a rainbow flag, and Roman proudly hung his pansexual pride flag. 

This party was much like all the others. Both were pleasantly buzzed and done drinking for the night, and they had quickly fallen in with a group and were having an incredible night.

After a few hours, however, Patton began feeling a little bit overwhelmed by all of the lights and sounds, so he decided to go find somewhere to step outside and get some air. Soon, he found an empty balcony. With a sigh of relief, he leaned against the railing, took some deep breaths, and enjoyed the view.

-

Roman was starting to get worried. Patton had been gone a while, so he went to go find him. Not two minutes later, he found his friend, who was visibly shaken.  
“Hey, Pat, I was just looking for you. I know that face. Who did what, and where can I find them?” Knowing Patton’s kind and forgiving nature as well aversion to conflict, Roman took it upon himself to protect him from people who would take advantage of that.  
“Pump the brakes, Princey. Nothing happened. Well, nothing bad at least. Anyway, I couldn’t tell you who he was even if there was anything to tell.”  
“Don’t pull that ‘nothing’ crap with me, dude. I know you too well for that to ever have any chance of working. Come on, let’s go home. We can talk it out over the two men who will never let us down- Ben and Jerry.” With a playful shove from Roman and a laugh from Patton, they were off.

-

“He’s the most beautiful guy I’ve ever seen, Ro. Like a work of art. So tall and strong, but lean? Oh my god his eyes, Ro. I didn’t know eyes could be that green, and then the purple eyeshadow and leather jacket. I just… You know me. You know I don’t get like this, but everything about him was just so beautiful, and he was so kind and then was just gone. I know I’m being silly. Even if by some miracle and he is both single and into guys, he wouldn’t think anything of the guy he accidentally knocked over at a party once. He’s probably already forgotten about it, and I highly doubt we’ll ever see each other again.”

“Pat, that’s one hundred percent the start of a freakin’ fairy tale. If it’s meant to be, just trust the power of love! Fate brought you two together, surely it will again.”

“You know what, you gorram Disney dork? You’re right. This will either be a funny story down the road or the start of an epic romance, and there’s nothing I can do to affect that either way right now. What I can affect is how much sleep I get before classes start tomorrow. I’m gonna turn in. Good night, Roman. You’re the best friend a guy could ask for.”

“Good night, Pat. I hope you have sweet, sweet dreams of your Cinderfella.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 from Virgil's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warning: some swearing, mention of as well as light description of an anxiety attack

Virgil didn’t go to parties often. By nature, they are crowded and loud, which isn’t something his anxiety was usually okay with. He did, however, love the people-watching opportunities parties gave, and he did enjoy a night out with his friends on occasion. Sometimes he could convince Logan, his huge nerd of a best friend, to go with him, but tonight Logan insisted on staying home and getting ahead on his reading for the first day of classes the following day.

This party was understandably packed, even more so than Virgil had expected. After a few hours, Virgil felt the all too familiar warning signs of an anxiety attack, so he focused on his breathing and went to find somewhere quieter to breathe. Even with the breathing exercises, his chest was starting to feel tight, so he started to walk faster. He was almost running when he found a balcony. He was so focused on staying calm that he didn’t notice the guy returning to the party from that same balcony until they collided, and the stranger, being significantly shorter than Virgil, was on the ground.

“Shit, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t paying attention. Here, let me help you up.” Virgil offered his hand, and stopped breathing for an entirely new and far more pleasant reason- he was gorgeous. Broad shoulders, soft brown eyes, and somehow, even after being so rudely knocked over by a total stranger, smiling the warmest, kindest smile Virgil had ever seen. It felt like a lifetime passed before the stranger grabbed his hand, and when he did, Virgil couldn’t help but let out a small gasp as warmth rushed up his arm. He was stronger than Virgil expected, almost pulling him to the floor as he got up. Shaken, Virgil found his voice again.

“A- again, I-I’m so, so sorry. I hope I didn’t hurt you or- or ruin your night.” Somehow the stranger’s smile got even bigger and warmer. Virgil turned and ran away before he was able to say a word. Virgil decided it was time to go home and text Logan.

 

**V: Home safe. How goes your reading?**

L: Good. It’s going phenomenally well. My courses this term will be absolutely fascinating. Wait. You’re only home this early if something bad happened. Do you want to talk about it? Did you have an attack?

**V: Well, I started to have one.**

L: Started to? Did the breathing exercises we’ve been practicing help stop it before it progressed further?

**V: No, actually. I sort of almost met a guy, and it went away? Is that a thing? It definitely happened to me, so it must be a thing.**

L: Simply a guy, or A Guy™? It was difficult to tell from context. I don’t know a lot about the nature of anxiety attacks, but I suppose it is possible that a strong positive interaction might help if said attack wasn’t too severe at the time.

**V: A Guy™. A beautiful guy.**

L: How does one ‘sort of almost’ meet A Guy™?

**V: … I ran into him and knocked him over as I was trying to get some air. I babbled, stared, babbled some more, and ran away.**

L: Real smooth, Virge. Did you get his number? Or name, at least?

 **V: Um… no? I ran off before he could say anything after I helped him up. He was** **_stunning_ ** **, Logan. Probably not both single and gay/bi/pan, so I left before I could embarrass myself.**

L: I see. I’m sorry. Would you like to come over and watch Cosmos after our classes tomorrow?

**V: Absolutely. You’re the best. I’m gonna go hide under the covers until I have to get up for class. Good night, Lo. Get some sleep, and soon. Don’t stay up reading all night- you know how much you’ll regret it tomorrow if you do.**

L: I’ll do my best. Good night, you anxious bean. <3

  
Virgil sighed and went to bed. _Hopefully I won’t see him again. I don’t know what I’d do if I did._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters should be longer going forward, as I'll be having multiple POVs in a chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warning: some swearing

“Hello, class, and welcome to General Psychology. You are all here because you are thinking about majoring in psychology. If you aren’t, Principles of Psychology with Professor Stokes next door at this same time is the course you should be taking. I recommend going now, so you don’t miss any of their introductory material.” Professor Sanders waited for the typical handful of students to awkwardly shuffle out of the classroom and began his lecture.

 

As Virgil was packing up his notes after class, he noticed the student who had been sitting front and center approach Professor Sanders.  _ Someone wants to be teacher’s pet _ . As he got up and started to leave the classroom, the student turned to keep talking to the professor as he was packing up, and Virgil’s heart stopped.  _ No. No no no no no. This isn't happening. That isn't him. It can't be.  _ Virgil hid his face with the hood of the hoodie he was wearing and was out the door as quickly as he could while trying to avoid attracting attention.

 

**V: I think he's in my psych class?**

L: Who?

**V: the guy from the party last night.**

L: Oh. OH. What happened? Did you say anything? Did he see you? What makes you think it was him? 

**V: Breathe, Lo. He was talking with the prof after class. Ofc i didnt say anything- i hid in my hood and left. I dont think he saw me? And it was his eyes and jawline. One doesnt simply forget eyes and a jaw like his.**

L: What are you going to do?

**V: keep going to class. The prof and schedule are too good to even consider not taking it because of him. Im just gonna keep a low profile in class and pray he either doesnt notice or recognize me.**

L: Seems logical. Alright, Organic Chemistry is starting now. Enjoy art history, and I will meet you at your apartment afterward for Cosmos and cosmos?

**V: for sure. Damn we are so gay lmao**

 

\---

 

“Thank you for understanding, professor. Like I said, it shouldn't be an issue since I am managing it well through medication and therapy, but if it does cause me to miss class, it is not at all because I don't want to be here.”

“Of course, Patton. If you do end up needing an extension on an assignment, please do not hesitate to reach out to me directly. I will handle it with this section’s GSI from there.” 

“Thank you, sir. I look forward to class on Wednesday.” Professor Sanders chucked at the formal designation, and Patton smiled back. 

 

With that, Patton turned to leave. As he did, he saw a familiar figure rushing out of the room.  _ It must be my imagination. No way it's actually him. It'd be nifty if it was him, though. And whoever that actually is has a fantastic ass. _

 

*********************

 

Patton was running late. He was going to make it to psych on time, barely, but without coffee and definitely not his usual 10 minutes early.

 

By some miracle, Professor Sanders was clearly also running late, as he wasn't there yet. Patton used this opportunity to take a quick look at his classmates, mostly looking for familiar faces out of curiosity. He certainly wasn't expecting to see anyone he knew. The class was only about ⅔ full, so there wasn't a need for anyone to be sitting in the far corner of the room from the door. And yet, in that very seat appeared to be the hoodie guy with the great ass writing something in the notebook he had open on his desk. Right as Patton was about to look away, he looked up, and Patton’s heart skipped a beat. He quickly took his seat as the professor finally arrived.  _ Oh my goodness, it's him! I can't believe it. What are the odds? Does he remember me? He's actually here!! What do I do now? I really need to talk to Roman.  _ Class began. Patton took decent notes as usual but was not able to stop thinking about the gorgeous man in the back of the room. 

 

Shortly before class ended, Patton once more watched the stranger leave in a hurry.  _ Why is he always running away? Is it a general thing, or did I do something wrong?  _

 

_ - _

 

Virgil totally wasn't keeping an eye on the door. His heart absolutely was not beating faster just thinking about him or his breathtaking eyes. He certainly didn't put extra effort into his makeup that morning because he wanted to impress his mystery man. He didn't even want to be noticed by him, let alone remembered or liked. That would be silly. Virgil was a terrible liar. 

 

As soon as Virgil saw him, he quickly started doodling in his notebook, both to look busy if he did notice him and to prevent himself from staring and making an idiot of himself. When he thought he'd given the man enough time to take his seat, he looked up to see the stranger looking at him, and he seemed to be blushing slightly. When their eyes met, Virgil could swear he saw him gasp before quickly looking away. _Shit. He clearly remembers me as the jerk of a klutz who knocked him over and then just ran. Dammit. But I'll be damned if he isn't the most incredibly gorgeous man I've ever seen._ _What if he tries to talk to me? I didn't let him say a word before. I have to leave before class is over. Yeah, I’ll leave right before class ends so I don't miss anything but an awkward situation with him._

 

After he left, his phone vibrated in his pocket.

 

L: How did class go? Was it him? Did you say anything or let him finally get a word in? ;P

**V: it was absolutely him. He saw me right before class started, we made eye contact, he clearly recognized me and blushed and i think he gasped (???), i left class early to avoid more interaction. Jerk :p**

L: It seems to me that he finds you attractive, and you can't shut up about how pretty he is. Talk to him next time, my favorite ball of anxiety <3 Wanna come over for dinner so we can make a plan for actually talking to him after your next class? I'll make spaghetti.

**V: okay, but im making lasagna. Ily to death, but we both know im the better cook.**

L: Deal. I'll see you later, then.

**V: later, nerd**

-

 

“Oh my god Ro, he's  _ IN MY PSYCH CLASS _ .” Patton was about to explode, he had so many feelings.

“You mean Cinderfella? He's in Sanders’ psych with you?” Roman asked, incredulous.

“Yes!!!! I think he remembers me? But he ran out again. Does he know how Cinderella he's being? I swear I'm gonna put tar outside the classroom next time.”

“Breathe, Pat. You're sure it’s him?”

“Yes!! How could I ever forget eyes that green?”

“Wow okay honestly I was totally joking that night when I said this could be the start of a fairytale romance, but dude this is legit!”

“So what do I do now? Do I talk to him? What if he runs again?”

“You said he was leaving in a hurry after the first class too, right? He's probably shy. Be patient with him. Try to talk if you can, but don't push him. Also, look extra cute for class. If he's into guys, there's no way he could resist you all dolled up.”

“God, you are so gay, Roman. But you're also right. Okay, on Friday I’ll try to talk to him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting into the meat of the story with a longer chapter!  
> This is my first multi-chapter fic. Feedback/constructive criticism is always appreciated!  
> Thank you so much for reading, and you can find me on Tumblr, my URL is the same as my username. <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Virgil actually have a conversation, sort of?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warning: a lot of swearing. like, hella.

Patton let out a frustrated sigh as he wiped off yet another botched eyeliner wing.  _ Breathe. You’ve done this a hundred times before, and Roman taught you well. _ With a deep breath and a steadier hand, he finally got it right. After applying mascara and a nice neutral lipstick, he took a step back from the mirror.  _ Alright, let’s do this. _ He left for class, focusing on breathing deeply and evenly.

‘Cinderfella’ was sitting in the back as usual, eyes locked on Patton as soon as he entered the room. When they made eye contact, Patton felt himself blush and smile, so he leaned into it and waved.  _ No makeup today. He looks softer without it, I can’t believe how beautiful he is. I can't not try to talk to him today.  _

Thankfully, ‘Cinderfella’ didn’t try to leave early that day. Not that it mattered much, Patton would have followed if he had. In fact, even though he was still out of the room before Patton was, Patton found him waiting against the wall just a bit down the hall.

“Hey, um, can we talk?” Patton’s mouth went dry when he got a good look at his Cinderfella standing there, seemingly waiting for him. He looked incredible. Ripped black skinny jeans and Doc Martens were paired with a worn purple t-shirt and his signature hoodie. He was so distracted, he didn’t notice the breathiness in either of their voices.

“I was going to ask you the same thing. Do you want to get coffee or something at the cafe downstairs?”

 

\-----

 

Virgil woke up with a knot in his stomach.  _ Breathe, Virge. You and Lo talked about today for literally hours. No makeup, no bullshit. If Lo is right and he’s interested, whatever this might be deserves that start. _

 

He got to class before the man he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about all week. This time, however, he didn’t bother pretending that he wasn’t watching the door. He was not prepared for what he saw when the object of his musings walked through the door.

 

_ Oh fuck me he’s wearing makeup. God dammit and a vest and button down with the sleeves rolled up. Fuck. Oh okay he’s SMILING AND WAVING AT ME what am I supposed to do oh god Lo and I didn’t consider this possibility. This man might actually kill me before I even learn his name. Shit, when did Sanders start talking? Fuck, this is gonna be a long class. _ Virgil barely heard a word Professor Sanders said. He was preoccupied appreciating a certain set of shoulders and arms as they took notes. He was also making a slight adjustment to his plan after class. 

 

Virgil managed to leave the room before  **he** did and quickly walked down the hall a bit. He leaned against the wall, one foot at about knee height on the wall and hands on his pockets.  _ Two can play at the dramatic entrances game. _ Unfortunately, no amount of standing around like Danny Zuko or spending the entire class looking at him could prepare Virgil for when he walked by.  _ Shiiiiit his eyes. And a fucking on point contour.  _ Virgil’s entire ‘play it cool’ plan went right out the window when he tried to speak.

 

“Hey, um, can we talk?”  _ I swear to god his smile is the answer to the clean energy crisis. _

“I was going to ask you the same thing. Do you want to get coffee or something at the cafe downstairs?”

“I, uh, yeah, I’d like that.”  _ aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa get it together, man! _

“Fantastic! I’m Patton, by the way. Patton Thompson.” They started walking towards the staircase.

“I’m, um, Virgil,” he replied before muttering, “of course your name is as beautiful as you are.” Virgil clapped his hand to his mouth, eyes wide with terror.  _ Fuck. I can’t believe I just said that out loud. God dammit it took me all of 5 seconds to throw away whatever shot I had. _

 

Patton, to Virgil’s surprise, didn’t walk away or look angry or offended. He…. was blushing? And giggling?  _ What? _

 

“I’m sorry, you must think I’m so rude, laughing like that. It’s just… of the two of us, you are  **definitely** the pretty one.” Virgil was stunned.

“I- not- you- what- gay?” Virgil stammered. Patton went pale under his makeup.

“Yes, I- I am. Is- is that a problem? Did I assume too much? Did I make you uncomfortable? I’m so, so sorry.” The worry and vulnerability in Patton’s voice brought Virgil back into focus.  _ He’s been burned. Fuck I’m an idiot. _

“Oh no no no no it’s absolutely not a problem. The exact opposite, in fact. I’m flaming. I’m just not used to compliments. Most guys don’t like…. This.” Virgil gestured to himself.

“Well, then, most guys can fuck off. I didn't’ say anything when we met because I  **couldn’t** . You’re absolutely gorgeous, Virgil. Now come on, let’s get some coffee and get to know each other better.” Virgil hadn't even noticed they had arrived at the cafe until Patton winked and walked in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first multi-chapter fic. Feedback/constructive criticism is always appreciated!  
> Thank you so much for reading, and you can find me on Tumblr, my URL is the same as my username. <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: swearing, implied past abuse

Roman rolled his eyes as Patton’s phone went off yet again, ignoring the pang of jealousy in his gut. No, jealousy wasn’t the right word. He certainly didn’t want to be with Patton, and he didn’t know Virgil, he just wanted someone special. So jealousy was not the right word- envy was. In the time it took Roman to sort through that train of thought, Patton’s phone had gone off twice more.

 

“So, I take it your impromptu coffee date after class yesterday went well?”

“Yeah, I think so. Obviously there’s a whole heaping helping of attraction, but we talked about it and aren’t gonna rush into anything.”

“I’m proud of you, Pat. You don’t need me to remind you- shit fuck shit I’m so sorry. You know how words sometimes happen before I think about them. My point is, this thing you have with Virgil won’t be like that was, I can tell. And if I’m wrong, well, we know where to find him and break his kneecaps.”

“Hey hey hey, it’s okay. Dr Picani has helped so much, it doesn’t get to me like it used to, especially when I’m prepared for it, and I knew it would come up when we eventually had this conversation. I’m really fine. And I also think Virgil is different, but as always, your threats on those who hurt me mean so much to me, ya dork.”

“Now that we have that settled, tell me EVERYTHING! And for fuck’s sake, put your phone on vibrate. If I hear that goddamn Kimmunicator beep one more time, I’m going to throw it out the window.” Roman laughed, giving Patton a look showing that he was only half joking.

“Okay, shutting it up now. And of course I don’t know much yet but…” The pair spent the next hour discussing and debating Virgil and his traits both known and guessed.

 

-

 

“V, I have never seen you text this much with a new acquaintance. What about him is so different than other guys you have gone out with?”

“First off, you make it sound like I go out a lot. You know there have been four dates, including yesterday’s, since I started dating again, and none of the others got a second.”

“Yes Patton is different. Why?”

“I’m not sure yet. He’s funny, charming, and kind, and those damn eyes make my stomach do flips.”

“Um, you know that-”

“Yes, I know that that isn’t anatomically possible, it’s a figure of speech, ya Microsoft Nerd.”

“R-right, I knew that.”

“Course you did, buddy. For real though, I don’t know why this feels so different, so much more exciting and completely terrifying. It’s completely new; I didn’t even feel like this at the beginning with-” Virgil choked on the last word, the name he never wanted to hear again, but he knew that hiding from it would only make things worse, so he took a breath and continued, “with Dylan. Yeah, we know how that went, burned hot and fast and I ended up burned to hell. But this is different. It isn’t heat, it’s warmth. Idk. So we’ve decided to take things slow, get to know each other before jumping into anyth- OH MY GOD Logan look at this he’s the fucking cutest,” Virgil said, showing his best friend the picture of a grey tabby kitten with green eyes and the message ‘it you <3’.

“That is quite adorable. The grey fur and green eyes are certainly reminiscent of you, as the black stripes are of your aesthetic choices.”

“Lo, you make things sound so clinical sometimes! Don’t get me wrong, I love you, but damn dude it’s just a really cute cat from an even cuter boy!” Before Logan could respond, Virgil had disappeared into conversation with Patton. Logan sighed and picked his reading back up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so, so much for your patience, y'all. It's been a crazy month and a half, and things are finally settled enough for me to be able to pick writing back up for real.  
> And of course, my tumblr inbox is open for prompts (url is my username)  
> <3 love you all!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit's starting to get real with our boys <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: SO much swearing, mention and light description of an anxiety attack

Virgil hadn’t laughed this much… ever. He wasn’t humorless or a snob or anything, he just rarely felt comfortable enough to actually laugh at things he found funny. Patton was very, very good at that- drawing Virgil out of his shell. That should terrify Virgil- he built those walls for very good reasons, but with Patton, things were light, happy, and safe. He didn’t realize his walls were crumbling until Patton took up residence in his heart. That’s not to say there wasn’t more to the relationship. They challenged each other’s ideas and opinions respectfully and with much laughter, and every day the physical tension grew, but both men were afraid to make the first move.

“As much as I would like to keep this party rolling,” Patton said, breaking Virgil’s internal monologue, “we need to get to psych.”

“Or, you know, we could just not. ‘It is 100% easier not to do things than it is to do them’, you know,” Virgil replied, nudging Patton’s shoulder, “besides the candy shop you love so much is just another couple of blocks, and I’m totally craving their saltwater taffy.”

“First of all, don’t make me regret introducing you to the comedic perfection that is John Mulaney. Second, while I’m also totally craving it, we really do have to get going.”

“Alright, if you insist. Let’s hit the candy shop after class, though? I’m not ready to say goodbye yet.”

“Is the puppy face really necessary? I’m always down for candy, and I want to spend as much time as possible with you, Virgil.”

Virgil’s breath caught in his throat. The sincerity and emotion in Patton’s eyes sent his pulse through the roof in the best way. Somewhere in the conversation, they went from walking side by side holding hands to to being face to face with barely any distance between them. Virgil unconsciously licked his suddenly very dry lips as he noticed that Patton wasn’t breathing evenly either as his eyes flicked down to Virgil’s lips.  _ Come on, man. You can do this. He means the world to you, you can trust him not to run. _ Virgil leaned in, tilting his head slightly.

Just as their lips were about to meet, he heard a sickeningly familiar laugh. He immediately pulled back, saw the source of the laughter, and ran in the opposite direction as fast as he possibly could.

-

“Millimeters, Ro. Fucking MILLIMETERS, and he turns and runs, and I have to get to psych like nothing happened. What the fuck? Was this all a game to him? I was halfway to falling in love with him. I thought he felt the same, I saw his walls falling, him letting me in. He made me feel special and cared for and safe, but it was all a fucking game. Why? Why would someone do this? He didn’t seem like the type, but I guess he was.”

“I wish I had the answers for you, love. Without having met him, he really did seem like one of the good ones. Maybe there’s another explanation. Have you talked to him since?”

“I called him like 5 times and sent him about a dozen texts when he didn’t show up for class. No response. He’s just fucking gone. What other reason could there possibly be? What compels a person to do something like that without a word?”

“Shit. I’m so fucking sorry. You mentioned a roommate, his best friend. Do you have a way to contact him?”

“I think so, if the number Virgil gave me isn’t fake. But I’m not that desperate or clingy. If he wants to disappear, he fucking can, and it’s probably for the best.”

“Give me the number. Best friend to best friend, I will get to the bottom of this, or at least give him a piece of my damn mind.”

“God you’re the best, Ro.”

“I know, darling. Now let’s get some more ice cream, and how about I order a couple of pizzas?”

-

Virgil barely made it home before the panic attack rendered him unable to move. He had no idea how long he was catatonic on the couch before Logan came home. Logan hadn’t seen Virgil like this in years, but he remembered exactly what to do. He ran into Virgil’s room to grab his headphones and favorite hoodie.  _ Interesting he wasn’t already wearing the hoodie, wherever he was when he was triggered. Didn’t he say he was going out with Patton? He’s tended to not wear it when he’s with Patton, he feels so safe with him. Did Patton do something? What the hell happened? _ He returned to the living room, grabbed Virgil’s phone from his pocket, and queued up  Pale Blue Dot narrated by Carl Sagan himself, Virgil’s favorite. He put the hoodie and headphones on his best friend, pressed play, and stayed close by so he would be there when Virgil came down.

Eventually, he did.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Logan asked, both men knowing full well that a no would be completely respected.

“He- he was there. I saw him. He was fucking  _ laughing _ , probably at me for being such an idiot and trying to… oh god what must Patton think? I ran again, and the fucking timing on it holy sh-”

“Breathe, Virgil,” Logan interrupted, “I’m sure whatever happened, Patton will- wait.  _ HE _ was there? You saw Dylan?” Virgil nodded, focusing on his breathing and not trusting himself to talk yet without losing it again.

“Oh. Oh no. This changes everything. Are you sure he saw you?”

“I- he- eye contact. He knows.”

“Keep breathing. It’s going to be okay. We thought this might happen, so we’re prepared for it. You’ve changed your number, my name is the primary on the apartment, he has no way of contacting you or knowing where you are. We’ll lay low, and he’ll get bored and leave like he did last time.”

“O- okay. Thank you, Logan. No way I could do this without you.”

“You could, you’ve grown so much stronger since before, but I am more than glad I can be here to help keep you safe.” The pair quickly discussed the details of the plan. Since Dylan had never seen Logan, but Logan had helped Virgil delete all trace of Dylan from his phone, including pictures, Logan had the advantage on him. Logan would drop by Dylan’s known favorite haunts, provided by Virgil, who would just focus on keeping himself safe. Together, they’d get through this.

The plan did not involve Logan getting a phone call from an unknown number the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love y'all <3 You can send love (or, you know, yelling about what I just created) to me on tumblr, my url is mystrangedark son.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some tough conversations

"Answer it. Find out what the fuck he wants."

"If you're sure."

"I am. This needs to fucking end. I'll record the call, start building evidence for a restraining order this time."

"Okay. Hello?" Logan answered the phone, putting it on speaker.

"Is this Logan?" The voice practically growled.

"Yes, it is. Who is this?" Virgil shook his head- it wasn't Dylan.

"Roman. Roman Prince. We haven't met, but we have… a mutual interest."

"I don't know who the hell you think you are or who you're fooling with that obvious alias, but you can tell Dylan to-"

"Hold it! First of all, my name truly is Roman Prince. Second, who the hell is Dylan? I'm calling about Virgil and what he did to Patton." Virgil went white, scrambling to stop the recording.

"I swear to you, there is a valid reason for what happened, but speaking as Virgil's proxy here, what did Patton experience? Is he okay?"

"You have to be fucking kidding me. Is he _OKAY_!? Your boy went in for the kiss and up and ran at the last possible second before sealing the deal. Of fucking course he's not okay."

"I… was unaware of that particular detail. Just that they were having a good time and feelings got involved before…"

"Before what?" Roman spat.

"I shouldn't be the one to say. You're actually on speaker, and I'm with Virgil; he can explain better." Logan heard mumbling on the other end before Roman replied.

"Patton is with me- you're also on speaker. Maybe we should just let them talk it out? Patton is down." Logan looked to Virgil, who nodded.

"Okay. It was a pleasure meeting you, Roman Prince," Logan chucked dryly.

"Hah you too, Logan." Virgil took the phone off speaker and put it to his ear.

"H- hello? Pat?" Virgil began shakily, "Are you there?"

"Yes. I'm here." Virgil's heart broke at the pain in Patton's voice, the coldness.

"I- I'm sorry. I know sorry doesn't even begin to cover it, but I am. I was hoping to not have to have this conversation for a long time, but that isn't possible, clearly. I moved to California a couple of years ago to escape my abusive ex, Dylan. But he's here. I don't know how, but he found me. I ran because I heard him laughing at me. Laughing at us, Patton. I panicked, and I ran. I never meant to hurt you." The line stayed quiet for a long time before Patton spoke.

"Oh Virgil I'm so sorry. Can I ask- no restraining order?"

"I was barely 18 and had just gotten my Cal acceptance letter. Things had been bad with him for a long time, so I tried to break it off before I moved. He… he didn't take it well. But restraining orders are expensive, I hadn't been gathering proper evidence, and I was terrified of what he'd do if I took that step. Picking up and leaving, moving across the country, seemed easier. I thought I could outrun him, since Logan was already here. I thought we'd done a good enough job, but clearly not."

"That makes a lot of sense. Are you safe?" All the pain in Patton's voice was gone, replaced with warmth and concern. Virgil's heart melted.

"Mostly, I think. He- he mostly only got violent when he was drunk and we were alone."

"Shit, Virge," Patton muttered, "I assume, then, there's a plan to make sure you're never alone?" Patton finished, louder.

"Actually, there was one issue with the plan we hadn't solved- psych class. It overlaps with the end and beginning of two classes Logan just can't miss, so-"

"If you're okay with it, I'd be more than happy to be with you before, during, and after psych. I meant it when I said I want to spend as much time with you as I can get, Virgil. Crazy stalker ex or not. And I'll be doing my darndest to put that gorgeous smile on that pretty face."

"Patton…" Virgil whispered, unable to speak.

"Fuck that was too much, wasn't it? I'm so sorry. I know you're going through hell, and I shouldn't have-"

"No, Patton, you beautiful, caring, dork. I don't know why you've chosen to care for a broken, anxious mess like me, but god damn you are incredible and I am so lucky."

"My sweet Virgil, you're not broken. You're stronger than you know. You have demons- we all do. Yours just happened to show up unexpectedly, and I'll be here for you every step of the way if you'll let me."

"I- I'd be honored."

"So where and when should I pick you up for class tomorrow?"

"Let's say 9, and I'll text you my address."

"Fantastic! I'll see you then, my chemically imbalanced romance."

"See you soon, ya gorram ball of sunshine." Virgil hung up the phone, laughing and feeling hope for the first time since Dylan showed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, finally into the meant of the story, and I'm so excited.  
> Love you all so much, and thanks for reading! <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one gets a touch smutty, so heads up. It starts at "Touch me" and goes till the end of the chapter, essentially- "mrr" if you want some postcoital fluff. This will be the only smut of the fic.

Dylan couldn't believe his luck. It took months of pretending to give a damn about…  whatever his name was, it didn't matter at this point, to learn that  _ his _ Virgil had run off to California, of all places. He arrived with 3 different plans to track down and reclaim his boyfriend, but as fate would have it, he sees his Virgil laughing and walking around with some jock-looking prick who looked at Virgil like he hung the goddamn moon.  _ Disgusting. He doesn't deserve that after what he did to me, what he made me do. He'll obviously need to relearn his place when I have him again. _ He couldn't stop himself from laughing as Virgil actually went in to kiss the sap- he could feel the anxiety and tension between the two from across the busy street.  _ This is why he needs me. The damn fool can't do shit without freaking out. He needs strong direction. A strict routine with no room for variation is the key to handling anxiety, and I gave him just that. _ Dylan relished in the surprised look in Virgil's face and the heartbroken one on the shorter man's as Virgil ran away.  _ My dear, broken Virgil, you haven't changed a bit. This will be fun. _

-

"So, um, Patton, can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure, Virge, what's up?"

"Uh… can we talk somewhere private?" Virgil asked, looking over at Logan and Roman, who were passionately debating who should end up on the Iron Throne- Roman was adamant it should be Jon and Daenerys ruling together, while Logan insisted Sansa will end up on the throne.

"Yeah, of course. They're, uh, getting along well," Patton chuckled as he led Virgil to his room.

"Heh, you could say that. I've never seen Logan like this with anyone, especially someone he met so recently. He's even harder to get out of his shell than I am."

"In that case, I'm very glad we met. You are both such wonderful guys, although I'll own to being very biased in favor of one particularly marvelous emo I know," Patton said as he sat on the foot of his bed and gestured for Virgil to do the same. Virgil blushed as he sat with his knees touching Patton's. "So, you wanted to talk about something?"

"Oh, um, yeah. We never really got a chance to talk about last week, with all the Dylan stuff that's going on."

"What about last week?" Patton asked gently; he was pretty sure he knew what Virgil meant, but he didn't want to push. He knew how Virgil tended to hide when uncomfortable.

"When I ran. Well, right before I ran, to be specific. I- we-" Virgil trailed off, refusing to look at Patton.

"Our almost-kiss, you mean?"

"Y-yeah. Did- did I mess things up when I ran? Are you okay? Are we okay? The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you, and again I'm so, so sorry for-"

"Breathe, Virgil. It really is okay. You had to run, for your safety. I understand, and I'm not hurt at all. I've only been more distant because I know how hard all of this is on you, and the last thing I want is to put my interests above your comfort. I don't want to rush you or pressure you in any way. It's not that I don't want to kiss you- you are so beautiful, Virgil, and so strong and kind. If you wanted it, I'd love to kiss you." 

Virgil swore under his breath- there were no two ways about it, he was head over heels in love with this incredible man, but he couldn't say it. So he did the only thing he could think to do. He pulled Patton close and kissed him like his life depended on it- at this point he was pretty sure it did.

-

There were a few responses Patton anticipated in the pause after he finished talking. One, Virgil leaves because he pushed too hard. Two, Virgil blushing and fiddling with his hoodie sleeves like he does when he's the good kind of nervous. Three, Virgil allowing Patton to kiss him gently to show him how cherished and safe he is. Virgil wouldn't look up at him, so he opened his mouth to speak again, to ask what Virgil was thinking. Before he got a word out, Virgil pulled him practically onto his lap and kissed him with a fire Patton was not in any way prepared for. Patton quickly responded in kind, running his hands through Virgil's hair as he moved to straddle the perfect emo in his bed.

"Oh fuck, Patton," Virgil moaned as Patton kissed across his jaw and down his neck.

"Patience, baby," Patton whispered as he nibbled on Virgil's earlobe and pushed the hoodie off his shoulders, letting out a moan when Virgil bucked his hips up at the pet name. "Mm, you liked that, didn't you, baby?"

"Fuck yes, so much daddy." Virgil went white as Patton went still above him- he didn't mean to go there yet. Patton gently tilted Virgil's face up, so they were making eye contact.

"Say that again."

"You're so beautiful, daddy. Kiss me."

"God you're so hot, baby boy." Patton did as requested, desperately grinding against Virgil.

"Glasses off," Virgil mumbled. Once they were safely on the nightstand, Virgil wasted no time in taking Patton's shirt off. "How are you real? Actual people aren't this fucking hot."

"Have you seen yourself?" Patton laughed as he took Virgil's shirt off.

"I mean, yeah, but I'm really nothing special."

"Virgil Mason," Patton said, suddenly dead serious as he sat back on his heels, "you are the most gorgeous man I have ever seen. Scoot back, and I'll do everything in my power to make you feel as beautiful and desirable as you are." Virgil nodded mutely, not breaking eye contact as he backed up until his head was on a pillow. His cock throbbed with anticipation as he watched Patton crawl up to meet his lips with a searing kiss.

"What would you like, baby?" Patton asked, breathless.

"T- touch me?" Virgil begged, lifting his hips to make his point.

"As you wish." Patton kissed Virgil lightly as he unbucked the other man's pants. He rubbed Virgil's cock through his boxer briefs and groaned, "You might actually kill me, Virge. Keep getting hotter." 

Virgil kicked off his jeans, and Patton began kissing and licking his way down Virgil's torso, grinning when Virgil cried out when Patton ran his tongue over Virgil's nipples. He was an absolute mess by the time Patton gets to the waistband of his underwear. Then Patton's mouth was on his dick through the cotton, and Virgil almost came right then and there. But before he could say anything, his underwear was gone and Patton was licking a slow, wet stripe up his achingly hard cock. Virgil almost lost it again when he looked down at the gorgeous man between his legs lick around the head of his cock before taking as much of it as he could in his mouth. Virgil let out an inarticulate moan as Patton set a relentless pace, occasionally hollowing out his cheeks or swirling his tongue around the head.  

"Mm fuck Pat oh my god daddy I'm gonna cum it feels so good," Virgil whined when Patton lightly squeezed his balls.

"Let go, baby. Cum for me," Patton said between tiny licks up Virgil's cock before taking the entire thing down his throat. Virgil did just that, biting his hand to keep from screaming Patton's name.

"God Virge you're so beautiful," Patton murmured as he worked Virgil through his orgasm and licked a stray bit of cum from his lips.

 

"Mrr," Virgil weakly protested, despite feeling more confident, more  _ cherished _ than he'd ever felt before.

"I mean it, love. Truly beautiful, inside and out." Ignoring the tightness in his jeans, Patton climbed back up to eye level with Virgil and pulling him into a cuddle, sighing contentedly when  Virgil curled closer to his chest. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Virgil looked up to find a pair of warm brown eyes looking lovingly down at him.

"Do… do you want any help with this?" he asked, palming the still prominent bulge in Patton's pants.

"Th- thanks, but, uh, no, I'll be okay" Patton stammered, looking away.

"Okay" he replied, putting as much understanding and care as he could in just two syllables.

"Thank you for understanding, love. We should probably talk about what just happened, though. It was reckless to just jump in like that without talking about safety."

"Oh, um, yeah. Well, I got tested for everything when I got to California, which was about 6 months since… doing anything, and I'm clean, and haven't been with anyone since."

"I get myself tested annually, and my last test was a couple of months ago- it was clean, and I also haven't been with anyone since."

"And, just so you know, so it's out there… I'm not going to be seeing anyone but you. Even if Dylan weren't around, I couldn't. I lo- I care so much about you, Patton. It hasn't been long, but I'm all in." Patton's heart pounded as he considered the words Virgil didn't say, the words he was more sure he felt every day.

"I feel the same way, Virgil," he said, hoping the other man would understand just how much he meant it.

"Oh fuck!" Virgil yelled, sitting up.

"We already kinda did that, love" Patton said, laughing.

"No, Pat- well, yes, but Lo and Roman are still out there."

"Oops."

"We, uh, we should go back out, shouldn't we?"

"Probably. 'Once more unto the breach', love?"

"Patton…"

"Yes?"

"Clothes back on first."

"Oh. Right. Okay. Clothes, then unto the breach!"

"Dork."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading! <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, it's been a couple weeks, here's some fluff and finally more plot! It's been a while, but I want to get the character relationships very clear and established before I move on- it's gonna be Important later.
> 
> (and omg 100 kudos and 15 bookmarks I love you all so much I'm so happy you guys are liking this)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: attempted gaslighting, manipulation. not intense, but definitely there.

"So, um, Patton, can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure, Virge, what's up?"

"Uh… can we talk somewhere private?"

 _I'm glad they're finally gonna talk it out_ , Roman thought. _One more day of awkward almost-touches and I was going to lock them up somewhere until they actually talked._

 

"Hey, Logan?" Roman asked hesitantly, a while later.

"Yes?"

"I hate to derail our little tête-à-tête, but Patton and Virgil left a while ago."

"Yes, I noticed as they walked past and started talking about us. I'm glad they're talking. They have significant issues they need to discuss, ranging from Dylan's apparent departure to the… physical tension between them since Dylan's arrival."

"I- put a pin in them talking about us, we'll circle back to that after we deal with the bigger picture here. Your second example is exactly my point. I still don't know Virgil all that well, but I know Patton and how he's felt about Virgil since that party."

"Well I don't know how Patton felt, but Virgil would not stop talking about how-" Logan paused to find the right words, "how physically attractive he finds Patton. Which was odd, as he usually isn't prone to gushing."

"Same with Pat. Come on, Lo. You're a smart guy. Two guys very attracted to each other shut themselves in a bedroom and haven't come out in," Roman checked his phone for the time, "half an hour. Connect the dots, calculator watch."

"As I already said, they have a lot to- oh. Oh." _Aww, Logan's kinda cute when he blushes._

"And he gets it!" Roman cheered, making Logan blush even more.

"So, you think it is likely that they are… being intimate?"

"Oh I more than think it. I know my boy, and he's so damn thirsty for V. He certainly took his shot, and they'd be out here if he got shut down."

"That… is consistent with Virgil's behavior patterns as well. I have never been in this situation before. What is the proper etiquette?"

"Has anyone told you that you talk even more formally when you're uncomfortable?"

"No, I was not aware of that. Is- is it a problem?"

"Nah, it's cute. Anyway, I haven't been in this situation either, but the way I see it, we have 3 options." _Cute? He thinks I'm cute? Focus. Awkward situation first, whatever that was (feelings?) later._

"First, we could just leave. Simple, but we still don't know what's up with Dylan, and given the… position they're in," Roman paused, smirking at the double entendre, "abandoning them might not be a great idea."

"Worth considering, especially since it's been 2 weeks since there was any sign of Dylan."

"Second, we can put on a movie or something and just ignore it."

"Efficient, minimal effort. Enough volume will spare any embarrassment on that front as well. And the third potential course of action?" Logan asked, skeptical of the grin on the other man's ~~too pretty~~ face.

"Third," Roman said, scooting closer and practically leering at the smaller man, "we could have some fun of our own." He finished with a wink.

"I- um- that isn't-" Roman laughed.

"I'm joking, specs. I don't put out 'till the third date, anyway. I'm a classy bitch."

"I am glad to hear you were joking- turning you down would have just made things awkward," he replied with a smirk.

"Hmm, if you're sure you would," Roman teased, "I'm kind of gorgeous."

"Anyway, back to the issue of Virgil and Patton, I favor the second option."

"Same. What should we watch?"

"Are you a fan of Doctor Who?"

"How could I not be? Daring adventures, timeless romance, and have you _seen_ David Tennant's ass?"

"I- yes, he does have quite the bodacious backside."

"Please, Logan, do not ever use the word 'bodacious' again." Roman pleaded, laughing so hard his sides hurt.

-

When Virgil and Patton walked back to the living room, holding hands and blushing, they were not expecting to see Roman and Logan on the couch watching Doctor Who, sitting so close together they were practically cuddling. They jumped apart when Virgil coughed to cover his laughter.

"Welcome back, lovebirds. I take it you've worked past that god-awful sexual tension?" Roman was the first to break the slightly awkward silence.

"Not really your business, Princey."

"Virge, be nice. Ro, we talked things out, and it'll be better going forward."

"Talked, indeed." Logan muttered, prompting blushes from the couple and a laughing fit from Roman.

"Logan Fowler, I am going to murder you. You will actually be dead, and no one will ever find your body. And Pat before you say anything, that _was_ me being nice."

"I wasn't going to say anything, my sweet and sour misunderstood shadowling." Patton said, kissing Virgil on the cheek.

"Gross." "I'd say get a room, but you already did." "That is too precious to process." Virgil, Roman, and Logan all spoke at once.

"Roman!" Patton cried.

"Dude, don't play innocent. Personally, I'm glad y'all finally got it on. 'He’s the most beautiful guy I’ve ever seen, Ro. Like a work of art.' Literally the first words out of your mouth about him. And it only got worse."

"Aww Pat, you think I'm cute? Do you have a _crush_ on me?"

"Virgil, you're my boyfriend.Yes, I have a crush on you."

"Boyfriend."

"Ah shit, Virge, should I not have said that? I'm so sorry." Virgil turned and faced Patton with a grin so wide his face hurt.

"You, sweet, kind, smart, beautiful, Patton. Are my boyfriend! God, Patton, I lo- I adore you. With all my heart." _Shit, I need to stop doing that. I can't scare him off. He means too damn much._

"I adore you too, darling." _He's done that twice now. Does he mean it, or does he not want to say it because he isn't sure?_

"God, do you ever stop? This is just too damn sweet for my single ass to deal with."

"Nope!" Patton replied, popping the 'p', "You're just gonna have to deal with it."

"While this is all… quite domestically charming, it's getting late, and we all have class. We should get going, V." Virgil looked sadly at Patton.

"Don't with the puppy eyes! I'll be picking you up for psych in less than 12 hours, and you know you'll feel better tomorrow if you spend at least 9 of those asleep."

"I hate when you're right."

"Good night, dearest. I'll see you in the morning." With a quick kiss, Virgil joined Logan outside, and they walked home.

-

"So…?"

"Nope. Not saying a word about it."

"Please? I've been single for so damn long. Let me live vicariously through you!"

"It's not your business."

"Come on, just a little detail?"

"'I wouldn't use the word 'little'. That's all I'm gonna say," Patton ceded with a wicked grin.

"Nice," Roman replied, laughing.

"My turn- what's up with you and Logan?"

"The Squad-less Geek? Nothing."

"Hmm. 'Nothing' looked pretty cozy to me."

"Nope. I'm not playing this game. You're all squishy and in love and projecting."

"I'm not- yeah I am. I'm in love with him. Shit, Ro. It's only been, like, a month! That shouldn't happen this fast. I still don't know so much about him."

"It's love! Love recognizes no societal timetable, it happens at its own pace. If it's any consolation, he feels it too. Or did you miss the bit where he almost said it, like, 5 minutes ago?"

"I didn't. It wasn't the first time he almost said it, either." Silence fell, both men lost in his own thoughts. They jumped when Patton's phone went off.

"Alright, I'm gonna turn in. Good night, loverboy."

"Night, Ro," Patton called out as he checked his phone.

 

**[Unknown]: You think he actually cares about you? I did too, until he got bored and ended it.**

[Patton]: New phone, who dis?

**[Slimy Boy]:  Hah. Very funny. My sides hurt. You know who I am like I know you're his latest plaything.**

[Patton]: Whomst?

**[Slimy Boy]: Let me guess, he spun some tale about how I gaslit and emotionally abused him? He told the last guy that I used to hit him when I was drunk, too. That was new and completely false.**

[Idiot]: Sounds fake, but okay.

**[Slimy Boy]: God, you're even more dense than I thought, pretty boy. Whatever. Enjoy his attention while you can, and don't come crying to me when he destroys you and your naive ideals of love. Give Virgil and his little pet Logan my regards.**

[Idiot]: Sorry, Patton can't come to the phone right now. Why? Oh, 'cuz he's sick of you and your manipulative shit.

 

Patton sent off a quick text to the group chat asking to meet up after classes before turning off his phone and going to sleep.

-

Virgil groaned as his he rolled over to turn off his alarm. _Fuck mornings. Could I get away with staying in bed all day? No. I can't miss class. Not with midterms coming up. Fucking hell midterms. Breathe. It's going to be okay. Focus on right now. Out of bed, get ready for class, wait for Patton. Patton. God I love him so much. Shit, he'll be here soon. C'mon Virgil. Up. Out of bed, one foot in front of the other. Tea, then dressed and makeup._

He had just finished his makeup and was taking his meds when there was a knock at the door.

"You know where the key is hidden, and I've told you you can just let yourself in, sweetheart!" Virgil called out as he walked to the door to let his boyfriend ( _My boyfriend!!!)_ in.

"Hello again, Virgil. You haven't changed a bit." Virgil's heart dropped into his stomach when he saw who was at the door.

"Took you long enough to find me. You've gotten dull. I'm disappointed, Dylan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you all <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's confrontation time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 chapters, 10k words, and 1000 hits. Guys I love you all so much. Thank you for reading and liking this story that has taken on a life of its own. <3

"Hello again, Virgil. You haven't changed a bit." Virgil's heart dropped into his stomach when he saw who was at the door.

"Took you long enough to find me. You've gotten dull. I'm disappointed, Dylan."

"I'm sorry to disappoint,  _ sweetheart _ . I had… other matters to attend to."

"Enough flirting, let's cut to the chase. Why are you here? I made it clear, we're done. Or was me moving halfway across the country too subtle?"

"I deserved better after everything I did for you."

"What you did for me? Please, enlighten me. I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You were nothing when we met. I made you great."

"Bullshit. I made me great, and I did it to survive you. I did it because I thought that if I pushed myself far enough, you would love me like I thought I loved you. The only problem was that I didn't know what love is, and you are incapable of loving anything."

"And you know what it is now? Oh, I see. The sap you convinced that you're worth giving half a damn about. Patton, right? You think you love him. You think you deserve his naive, pathetic, puppy-dog act. And for some reason he buys your 'injured kitten' shit- thinks he can fix you. He thought he was so clever last night, but he's just as pathetic and scared as you are. You forget,  _ darling _ , that I know you better than anyone else. I can see how scared you are. I can-"

"What the FUCK did you do to Patton, you worthless sack of filth?" Virgil growled, grabbing Dylan by the throat and slamming him into the nearest wall.

"Oh my, the kitten has claws." Dylan laughed.

"Bitch, you have no idea. I've been scared of you for so fucking long, it was exhausting. Looking over my shoulder every damn day. And I'm done with it. Do what you want to me, harass me, stalk me, threaten me, hit me, I don't fucking care. I've already dealt with everything you can possibly throw at me. But if you DARE to even LOOK at the man I love, there will be hell to pay. Yes, I love him. I love him and his stupid dad jokes and somehow always present smile that I swear to god is made of starlight. I love his soft hands and the curl that is always on his forehead like he's friggin Superman. He has so much love to give, and I know that confuses you because you have no idea what it's like to give a damn about anything but yourself. All you ever did was tear me down, and he fucking  _ listens _ and respects my goddamn opinions as he offers his own and I love him so much it terrifies me. I know I don't deserve it, so save your breath there. He is everything that is good and pure in this godforsaken world full of scum like you, and I swear to god if you hurt a single hair on his beautiful head, no one will ever find you." As Virgil finished, a smile spread across Dylan's very red face, his eyes focused on something beyond Virgil's shoulder.

"The fuck do you have to be smiling about, jackass?"

"Behind you," Dylan croaked. Virgil turned to look behind him and let go of Dylan.

"P- Patton. How, uh, how long have you been here?"

"Uh, not very long. The door was open, and I heard shouting," Patton said sheepishly, "I assume this is Dylan?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Can you give us a minute to talk, love?"

"You want me to leave you alone with  _ him _ ?" Virgil hissed.

"Virgil," Patton said, grabbing his hands and looking him in the eyes, "do you trust me?"

"Of course I do, Pat."

"Let me talk to him. 5 minutes tops."

"Okay. I'll get my stuff for psych, I'll be back in 5."

"Thank you," Patton called out as Virgil left. "Now, Dylan, let's talk."

"I don't have anything to say to you, moron," Dylan spat.

"So shut the fuck up and listen. You're nothing special, just a dime-a-dozen sack of shit. There's nothing you can do or say that I haven't seen and dealt with a dozen times before. Your texts told me a lot about you and what you thought about me. 

You said I'm naive, and you tried to convince me that you are the victim in this scenario. You think that I'm a bleeding heart sap who will buy every sob story I'm fed. And that's partially true, I care deeply about people and strive to make people as happy as I can. However, even if I  _ were _ inclined to believe you, it only took me four words to get you to drop the victim act and show me who you really are.

Calling Logan 'his little pet' told me that his friendship with Logan played a large role in him leaving you, further supporting the fact that you were the abuser, not him. It's very likely that, as is common for people like you, you tried to isolate Virgil from everyone who cared about him, but you failed to separate him from Logan, and that failure is eating you alive.

That's another reason why you contacted me before Virgil. You knew that Logan wouldn't budge, and you needed to get to one of us before Virgil would be vulnerable. You thought I'd be the weak link, that you could do with me what you couldn't with Logan. You thought if you could get me to even doubt Virgil's story, it would be enough to break Virgil down so you could worm your way in. Newsflash, asshole, I love him too, and I'm not going anywhere as long as he wants me around. I've loved and lost too many people to fuckheads like you, I'm not about to add Virgil to that list.

Congratulations, Dylan. You've lost. You showed your hand before the game started, and showing up today was a desperate attempt to get any semblance of recognition. Because that's what this really is about. Getting people to pay attention to you, to have control over people and situations. You have no power here, no control. You never will. So stand the fuck up and walk out the door." Patton reached down, pulled Dylan up by the front of his shirt, and pointed him towards the door.

"You haven't seen the last of me. Virgil is  _ MINE _ , and I will have him again."

"Your narcissism is boring. Leave." Dylan did just that, slamming the door behind him.

 

Patton leaned against the door, breathing heavily.

"Oh my god Patton that was amazing."

"I- I don't even remember what I said. You were so upset, and you said all those things, and I just lost it. I'm sorry you saw me lose my temper like that."

"Hey, no. That was incredible. That was some Criminal Minds level analysis. You were brilliant and strong and god damn it Patton I'm absolutely in love with you."

"I'm in love with you too, Virgil." Patton walked over and kissed him with all the love and passion he had.

They did not make it to psychology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a chapter that doesn't end in a cliffhanger!
> 
> Love you all so much <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I titled chapters, this one would be called Midterms and Coming to Terms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your patience! If you've been following the updates on my blog, you know this, but I had to totally gut my plans for where this story is going. I'm sorry I made you guys wait over a month- here have mostly a lot of logince.
> 
> content warning: reference to sexual assault and lies of omission re: STD status, and emotional manipulation. If you want to skip it, it starts at "We started dating" and ends at "I told you the truth." I'll post a summary in the end notes.
> 
> Double lines is a time/location jump

"He WHAT?" Roman and Logan shouted in unison.

"From the beginning. You texted _last night_ that something was up," Roman insisted.

"Oh, right. Uh, he texted me."

"What did he say? You both mentioned having talked this morning, but didn't say about what." Patton took out his phone and showed them all.

"God, Patton, I love you so fucking much," Virgil muttered as he read the exchange.

"Oh my, gosh peck, YES y'all finally fucking said it! Wait who said it first? When?"

"While I'm sure your… enthusiasm is appreciated, Roman, surely there are more important issues to be discussing, such as Dylan being here this morning and seeming desperate. There is no telling what he might do as a means to his end, once again possessing Virgil. As if it is possible to possess another human being." Logan scoffed.

"Nonsense, Dorky Decimal System! There is nothing more important than love! After all, 'without love, life is like the seasons with no summer. Without love, life is rock 'n' roll without a drummer!'"

"Falsehood. Self-care and self-improvement are far more important. Yes, the influx of dopamine, serotonin, oxytocin, and norepinephrine caused by being with a significant other is pleasant, but it is ultimately not essential to living a long, productive life."

"Productive, maybe, but also lonely, boring and unfulfilled. What's the point of living a long life if you don't have someone to share it with?"

"For the sake of living. The odds of one being alive are infinitesimal, a miracle if you go in for sentimentality. One should not waste time and energy seeking out a potential life partner when there are so many tasks necessary for optimal performance, and so many things to learn."

"Optimal performance but no time for romance, eh? I didn't take you for the one-night stand type, Gregor Men-dull." Roman smirked.

"I- you- that is not what I intended to imply, and you are fully aware of that. Your statement was a blatant example of the red herring logical fallacy, and therefore will be disregarded as such."

"Careful, specs, you're dangerously close to the fallacy fallacy there."

"On the contrary. Your comment did not pertain to the argument at all, so there was no opportunity to commit the fallacy fallacy by discrediting your entire argument due to your red herring. As if I would do such a thing; I respect you and your argument too much to resort to such petty tactics."

"That sounded suspiciously like a compliment, Gali-lame-o."

"Perhaps it was. You are certainly a more stimulating debate partner than I initially assumed."

"You have no idea how 'stimulating' I can be, babe," Roman leered. "For real though, thank you. It's been a long time since I faced a worthy opponent in a battle of wits!" Roman replied with a flourish.

Virgil whispered something in Patton's ear, making him giggle; Roman and Logan jumped, like they'd forgotten the couple was there. Logan cleared his throat.

"My apologies for going so off-topic. What happened exactly with Dylan this morning?"

"No, Logan, the topic at hand was these two dorks telling each other the 'I love you' thing!"

"Are we really going to do this again? I could do this all day- stop giggling, you know that I did not mean it like that. What is with your obsession with making innuendos out of everything I say?"

"Like I told you yesterday, you're cute when you're flustered, Geek Charming."

"You- no- I- Dylan. What happened, no distractions this time?" Logan looked to Virgil, begging him to change the subject.

"I mean, there isn't much to tell. He showed up, I chewed him out. In the middle of that, probably right when I yelled at Dylan that I love Patton, he showed up to pick me up for class."

"And then I asked to talk with the sack of shit for a few minutes, and ripped him yet another asshole. He left with his tail between his legs."

"Okay, but then what happened? Did you profess your undying love? Or are you just both rolling on what you overheard the other saying to Dylan?" Patton spoke up before Virgil could demur.

"We talked... and then we stopped talking." Virgil's eyes widened, not believing that his boyfriend actually said that.

"Because you had to get to your class?" Logan asked.

"Oh, honey, no," Roman cooed.

"Then what could they- oh." Logan adjusted his tie, blushing furiously.

"ANYWAY," Virgil interjected, "That's the whole Dylan thing. Really wasn't big deal. He made a bad strategy call, and we kicked his ass about it."

"Good. Now, I think a change in objectives is in order. We all have midterms coming up, correct?"

"Ugh why do you have to remind us, Han So-lame?"

"Really? That's the best you've got, you malodorous scent-urion?" Logan's insult was met with an awkward silence.

"Logan, buddy, an insult doesn't really pack that punch if no one understands it. No, please don't try to explain- it would just make it worse," Virgil chuckled.

"Hey now, be nice, Virge. We wouldn't want to make him feel low… gan."

"Low.. gan? Wha- oh, I hate it," Logan complained, "Seriously, though. We all have a lot of studying and/or writing to do.I suggest parting ways for optimal efficiency."

"Except that Pat and I have psych together. Studying together will help both of us, especially me. He's so good at psych, and I'm so not."

"Aww babe you're so sweet. But I will physically fight you if you keep talking bad about yourself."

"Yeah, Lo, no way in hell you're gonna be able to separate that cute, sappy, grossness. But I'm also gonna frickin vomit if I'm around it for too much longer, so I'm gonna bounce. Try not to miss me too much, Control-Alt-Delicious." Logan sputtered and blushed furiously as Roman walked past him with a salacious wink.

 

"Oh, dude, you've got it so bad for Princey," Virgil laughed when the door closed behind Roman.

"Falsehood. I am simply unaccustomed to such blatant flirtations. Besides, it is all in jest. Roman certainly holds me in no particular regard."

"Mmhmm. Sure. Now shoo, go study, as if you need to. We've got work to do, papers to write, yadda yadda yadda. Let me know when your head catches up to your heart, 'kay?"

"There is no catching up to do- I have no romantic feelings for Roman whatsoever. You are correct, however, that there is much work to be done before midterms next week. Farewell, and work well. If you need me, I'll be at the library."

"Bye, nerd."

 

When Logan was gone, Virgil turned to his boyfriend, "Wanna place a bet on how long it'll take them to realize they're in love with each other?"

"V, that's not very kind. But 20 bucks says Roman will know long before Logan does, so we should place individual bets on each of them."

"I love you so fucking much, Patton. Okay, I have Logan for taking until next semester, and Roman until the end of this one."

"I think Roman's got 2 weeks, and Lo will catch up over the break. And I love you too. Let's get to work? We have that paper due Wednesday."

"Or we could… not work?" Virgil suggested, kissing Patton's neck.

"Mm tempting, but we really have to work."

"Actually, there's something I wanted to talk to you about. I completely understand if you don't want to talk about it, but if it's because of me, I'd like to know so I can make it better." Patton sighed.

"I think I know what you want to ask, but I don't want to assume. Go ahead, love. I'm an open book for you."

"When we've… gotten physical, you make me feel so good. I've never felt as good as I do when I'm with you, in bed or not. But you never want me to touch you. Are you ace?"

"I… no, I'm not. At least, I don't think so. Trust me, I want you. So much, I can't think sometimes. But, um, I dated this girl, Taylor, for a while. She was my first significant other, and I loved her. We started dating our senior year of high school.

Things started wonderfully. But as we got more physical, she, uh, she got more violent. She'd tell me I didn't love her if I didn't give her what she wanted. I'd been a virgin, and she told me that she didn't like using condoms. The school sex ed program was abstinence-only, and I trusted Taylor when she told me it would be okay. One day, we hung out at her house, and as I was leaving, I saw some papers on her desk. I didn't mean to pry, but I was curious, and the header on the paper was from our local clinic."

"Oh no. She wasn't…" Virgil's voice was soft and empathetic. He held Patton as he started to cry.

"No, she wasn't pregnant, she was on birth control, but she was HIV positive. I confronted her about it, and she said it was my fault. I was such a prude and so dull, she had to get high and sleep around to feel anything. So, I told her I was leaving. She... she didn't like that. She said I 'owed' her for 'what I did to her'. So she… she took what she felt she was owed- I told her no, I tried to fight her off of me, but I couldn't. 

Thank god for Planned Parenthood- with the help and support of my best friend, Joan, I went in to get checked out. They never liked or trusted Taylor. Anyway, I went on PEP and got tested every 3 months for a year after the PEP treatment ended, and now it's every 6 months.

I told you the truth that night, every test has been completely clean. But I'm terrified. Not just of somehow passing on a disease I don't have, but of being touched like that again. So… yes, I want you, and I love making you feel good, but I just can't handle more than making out."

"I completely understand, my love. I'm in love with you, all of you. I'd never hurt you like that, but if you never want me to touch, you, that's okay. All I care about is you and your happiness."

"God, you are incredible. Thank you so much, dearest."

"It's gonna be okay. Do you want to cuddle and watch a movie?"

"Yes please. I love that you know me so well. Pride and Prejudice? And do you want an edible?"  
"Sounds great." They spent the rest of the day watching movies, laughing, and kissing.

\-----------------

\-----------------

Roman walked home, mind racing. _It's not possible. It's just a natural response to flirting, even if it's meaningless, just for fun. Just my romantic heart spinning tales because I've been single for so long. Besides, he wouldn't like someone as extra as me, anyway. He deserves someone better than me. Nothing will come of it, so what's the harm in enjoying the game? And he certainly is a heaping helping of eye candy, especially when he blushes. And he's certainly 'rendered uncommonly intelligent by the beautiful expression of his dark eyes'. Heh nice one, Roman. The point is, it's just flirting, playing a part. Nothing more. It can't be more._ He almost believed himself.

\-----------------

\-----------------

For once in his life, Logan couldn't focus on studying. _'Got it bad for Princey'? Preposterous. I don't do emotions, especially not for someone as… oh what's the word Virgil uses… ah, yes, extra. As 'extra' as Roman. He's certainly a more than adequate conversational partner, but the thought of a romantic liaison with him is completely inane. Even if I did have feelings for him, he certainly would not return them. He deserves someone more exuberant than I am, someone more like him. A relationship would certainly be a complete failure. We are far too different to be compatible, even if I did have feelings for him. My reaction to his provocations is simply due to a lack of experience with them, nothing more. Regardless, I do not do emotions. They're simply a messy and painful distraction._ The thought burned like the lie it was, as loath as Logan was to admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> summary of the bit I warned for at the top: patton's first gf was super shitty, pressured him into sex, cheated on him and did a whole bunch of IV drugs, got HIV, sexually assaulted Patton when he left her. Patton took appropriate measures.
> 
> Love you all, and hopefully it won't be a month until the next chapter. Updates on progress, griping about writing in general, and an always open inbox can be found on my tumblr: mystrangedarkson.tumblr.com


	12. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan has one last trick up his sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I posted Chapter 1, I had no idea what I was doing, but I had this idea for a story I wanted to tell. So I started to tell it. The story you have read is not the story I intended- it took on a life of its own as it grew. It is only fitting that I close the book on this fic exactly 9 months later.
> 
> So here it is, a behemoth of a chapter to say goodbye.

The next week passed in a flurry of papers, studying, love, and vehemently repressed attraction. Well, one count of repression and one count of surrender.

 

Roman Prince was in love. Not just any love- the world-shaking, all-consuming love he'd dreamt of finding his entire life. He'd denied it and then fought it for weeks, but he couldn't hide from the truth anymore. From the moment Logan picked up the phone and fiercely defended Virgil, Roman was his. This love, however, was entirely unrequited, leaving Roman at war with himself. Should he put himself out there and woo his love, or simply go on as if nothing has changed, protecting the tentative friendship they had built?

 

Logan Fowler was _not_ in love. He couldn't be- he _wouldn't_ be. Love is complicated, confusing, and a path to inevitable heartbreak. He truly was happy for Patton and Virgil's happiness, but knew that one day they would separate. From a break-up or death, he didn't know, but either way, at least one of them would have to live without the other, wreaking havoc on their mental well-being. He saw firsthand how much pain Virgil's love for Dylan, misplaced and abused, caused. Logan knew Roman would never treat a partner like that, but he would not put himself in a position where he was in any way vulnerable to heartbreak. So he built figurative emotional walls and contented himself with a life without romantic attachments. There had been guys he was attracted to, of course, but no one ever came close to interesting enough to see how high his walls were, let alone threaten them.

What was it about Roman that had him questioning everything he believed? He'd met people as physically attractive, debated with people even more intelligent, known people just as kind, laughed with people just as funny. None but Roman, he supposed, possessed all of these traits, and Logan found himself inexplicably drawn to his… _joie de vivre_ , the passion he brought to everything he did.

Logan Fowler might have been in love, but he wouldn't do anything about it, least of all admit it, even to himself.

 

Virgil and Patton were, in Roman's words, 'disgustingly happy', spending so much time together that Roman joked about moving in with Logan to 'escape the tooth-rotting fluff fest'.

All in all, the four men settled into a happy routine, and the thought of something disrupting their peace never crossed any of their minds.

\-----------------------------------

\-----------------------------------

"Hey Pat?" Virgil called out, trying to keep his tone light.

"Yes, love?" Patton replied from the kitchen, pulling a batch of cookies out of the oven.

"Can you come here? I need… I need you to see this." Patton, well-versed in Virgil's mental health and indicators thereof, immediately ran to the living room to find his boyfriend shaking and visibly trying not to cry.

"I'm here, my love. Can I touch you?" When Virgil nodded, Patton gently pulled him in for a hug. "What happened?" Wordlessly, Virgil pointed at his laptop.

_Virgil Mason, please see the Dean of Students in his office at 10 am tomorrow for a meeting with Professor Sanders. If you do not respond to this email confirming receipt, we will call you at 555-753-2609 at 6 this evening._

"Deep breaths, honey. I know that right now you're jumping to all sorts of worst-case scenarios, but it can't be too bad, if it's bad at all. You're doing really well in psych, and Sanders loves you. Do you want me to come with you?"

"Thanks, but no, I think I have to do this myself. You're right, I'm gonna be fine. I just need to keep breathing."

"I'm so proud of you, Virgil. You've come so far in the months I've known you."

"You know it's because of you, right? You inspire me every day to be the best version of me so I can maybe one day be the man you deserve."

"You are so much more than you give yourself credit for, Virge. I love you so, so much."

"I love you too, Pat. More than I could ever say."

"Ooh, speaking of cute as hell romances, did you _see_ the way Roman's been looking at Logan the last couple of days? He's so gone for Lo, it's adorable."

"I totally did, and Logan's no better. Like, when we went to dinner last night. I've never seen Logan blush like that."

"I think it's gonna happen sooner than either of us bet on. Roman's going crazy trying to not make a huge, _roman_ tic gesture."

"Nice pun, dork." Virgil leaned in to kiss him, but pulled back when the door opened.

"All I'm saying, C-3PLo, is that despite being biologically less human than Spock, Data wanted to be human, or at least know what it feels like, as evidenced in Next Generation season 2 episode 9, 'The Measure of a Man'."

"I understand that, but despite trying, Data is not, nor will he ever be, human, and therefore less prone to complicated, messy emotions, such as the ones Spock exhibited in season 1 episode 4 of the original series, 'The Naked Time', in which Spock cries with no logical reason to."

"Interesting you bring that particular episode up, since in TNG's tribute to that episode, 'The Naked Now', season 1 episode 3, Data's search for humanity goes as far as intercourse with Tasha. He has no biological impulse for sex; he did it purely for pleasure and for the unique emotional connection only formed through intimacy- bringing us back to 'Measure of a Man', where that night and his feelings for Tasha were what proved him to be a sentient being, not just a piece of Starfleet property. Picard himself argued Data's humanity. I won't try to recite or even quote his iconic monologue; as wonderful an actor as I am, I will never rival Sir Patrick Stewart's mastery of the art of theater." With a smirk to Patton, Virgil coughed pointedly.

"Oh, uh, hey guys! I didn't see you there," Roman stuttered, blushing slightly, "I was too busy proving this nerd wrong."

"We were nowhere reaching a resolution, and you know it."

"And they tell us to get a room," Patton muttered as Roman continued to argue.

"Right? God, they don't even know we're talking about them right now."

"That's where you're wrong, Surly Temple. I just chose to ignore you in favor of one more worthy of my magnificent wit!"

"Mmhmm. Sure. Anyway, if y'all are done flirting, Patton made cookies, I ordered pizza, and we're watching Empire Strikes Back because it's my turn to pick the movie, and Star Wars is better than Star Trek."

"FALSEHOOD!" Roman and Logan shouted in unison.

"What I mean to say was that they're both masterpieces, but they're so different that it just doesn't make sense to pit them against each other." Roman hurriedly added.

"I know," Virgil smirked, "I just wanted to mess with you." Roman's retort was interrupted by the doorbell, and Patton paid for the pizzas as the others settled in for a fun, quiet night in.

\----------------------------------------------------

\----------------------------------------------------

It was 9:56, and Virgil was pacing a hole in the carpet outside Dean Adam Jenkins' office.

"Hello, Virgil!" Virgil jumped at the sudden voice behind him.

"Oh, uh, hello, Professor Sanders."

"I've told you before, just Thomas. Sanders, if you're more comfortable with some formality, but 'Professor Sanders' makes me feel old," he laughed.

"I'll try to keep that in mind." Virgil chucked dryly, far too anxious to really process anything he was saying.

"It's going to be okay, you know. I don't believe for a second that any of this is true, and we'll figure it out what's really going on." As Virgil opened his mouth to ask what he meant, the door opened.

"Good, you're both here. Come in and take a seat." Once they settled in, the Dean continued, "I'm sure you both know why you're here."

"Yes, as much as I don't believe it." "No." Thomas and Virgil spoke at the same time. The Dean looked at Virgil, an eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"Really? No clue whatsoever?"

"I told you, he doesn't have anything to do with this. Your 'evidence' is circumstantial _at best_ , and you don't want word of this leaking, so you're more than willing to jump to whatever conclusion gets this wrapped up the fastest and quietest."

"I would appreciate not being psychoanalyzed, _Professor_." Virgil had never heard so much venom in a single word before.

"I would appreciate you not accusing one of my best students of things he certainly did not do, _Jenkins_ ." _Never mind, that's somehow even worse. What the hell is their beef? Why did I have to be dragged into it?_

"Wait wait wait. Hang on. What am I being accused of?" Virgil had no idea where he found the ability to speak, but now that he was talking, he couldn't seem to stop. "You guys scare the living daylights out of me with an ominous summons, and now you're fighting about… something… under the guise of something you think I did without telling me what that thing is. Pardon my language, but can one of you please tell me what the fuck is going on?"

"I was approached by someone who claims to have seen you breaking into Professor Sanders' office. Upon further investigation, the answer key to the upcoming final examination was found to be missing."

"Are you kidding me? You think I _stole the answers to the final_? On the word of… whom?"

"Our whistleblower policy clearly states that I do not have to tell you, to protect the individual from retaliation."

"As I've told you a dozen times, he has no motive. His grades are phenomenal. I haven't returned them yet, but Virgil got a 92 on the practice final I gave last week- the second highest in the class by only three points." Thomas turned to Virgil. "Virgil, I've noticed some things about you over the semester; is it okay if I bring some of them up? I think they'll help with your case. If you get uncomfortable, please stop me." When Virgil nodded his consent, he continued.

"Virgil, in my opinion, which is based on observation and minimal conversation, very likely has an anxiety disorder. I have one myself, so I know first-hand how terrifying just the thought of potentially breaking the rules. I also know that Virgil is a terrible liar, but I think he would prefer I not give specifics, as the lies I observed were lies of omission that, if I aired, would do nothing but embarrass him. If he was guilty, he would have clammed up and either said nothing or bluffed very poorly.

I mentioned that he had no motive, as his grades are very good. The only student in that class with better grades is Patton Thompson, please correct me if I'm wrong, Virgil's partner. Between his own intelligence and the support and study partner he has in Patton, I am confident that he will perform incredibly well on next week's exam. Virgil has neither means nor motive."

"I will insist on formality in my office, Professor. While I appreciate your input, the testimony of a witness cannot be ignored, especially when weighted against nothing more than a subjective analysis of Mr Mason's personality. Mr Mason, if you can prove that you were not near Professor Sanders' office last Thursday at 8:15 pm, you will avoid expulsion. Today is Monday; I will give you until Friday at 6 pm to come to me with evidence exonerating yourself, which is subject to my verification. You may go now- Professor Sanders and I have more business to attend to."

"It's going to be okay, Virgil. You and your friends are a smart group- you'll figure this out." With a nod towards the Dean and a small smile towards Thomas, Virgil left the room as calmly as he could before sprinting home.

\--------------

\--------------

"What the fuck am I going to do, Logan? We were hanging out at our place on Thursday. We didn't even eat out- there are no receipts, no sort of proof other than our word, which I doubt he'll accept. He seemed hell-bent on pinning this on me."

"Breathe, Virgil. You are innocent, and we live in the Age of Information- there is a way to prove your innocence. I find the question of who would go to the Dean with such a tale a far more difficult one."

"It truly is amazing how oblivious two guys as smart as you can be." Logan and Virgil jumped, having missed Roman opening the door and walking in.

"The fuck do you mean, Princey?"

"Think about it, nerds. Who, more than anyone else, would _lie_ to the Dean to ruin your life, Count _Woe_ laf? Especially with no chance of repercussion, since he's not even a student?"

"Oh fuck."

"There we go. So, what are we going to do about this asshat?"

"Legally speaking, there isn't anything we _can_ do right now. We have no evidence that it was Dylan, and he's respected the restraining order thus far. We'd need to get the Dean to confirm that it was him before any action could be taken, and until we prove Virgil innocent, the school's whistleblower policy protects the identity of the accuser."

"So we're back to my original point of _how the fuck are we going to do that_?" Virgil demanded.

"I'm gonna call Patton. I might have an  idea, but he's the most qualified to, if it's even possible, make it work."

Half an hour later, Patton was sitting on Virgil and Logan's couch hunched over his laptop.

"Oh my goodness I'm an idiot."

"Um… what? Pat, you're saving my ass here in a huge way. The only way we could prove I was here that night is somehow using data mined from either my phone or my laptop, and you're the only one of us with that kind of technological skill; you're double majoring in Computer Science and so damn good at it."

"That's sweet, Virge, but I still have so much to learn. And I said I'm an idiot for exactly that reason. I got so caught up in looking for a clever solution, I missed the obvious one. Gimme your cell real quick?"  
"Of course." Virgil replied, unlocking it as he did so. "What's your plan?"

"You, my dear, have an iPhone."

"Yes. How does that help?"

"Apple _loves_ selling products with huge amounts of bloatware- apps you'll probably never use, but they have paid partnerships to put them on your phone or laptop. One of those things is the Nike+ Running app, which, in conjunction with Apple Health, tracks your steps taken, miles walked, etc."

"Oh my god that's it." Logan whispered, humbled by the fact that he didn't think of it.

"For those of us who are _not_ bona fide geniuses, how does that help us?" Roman asked.

"Patton, I love you so fucking much. You saved me. Roman, they track miles walked, steps taken, et cetera, using GPS."

"Exactly, my love. Between that data, which is easily accessible right here," Patton explained, showing them the screen he had pulled up, "your Tumblr history, and our testimonies, which are strengthened by the fact that we were all together and can provide our GPS data being the same as yours, and Sanders' statement, there's no way the Dean can dismiss all of this."

"He might." Three heads snapped to Roman with similar expressions of disbelief, anxiety, and confusion.

"What?" Virgil hissed.

"This meeting- the Dean has already decided that it was you. To get out of this, you need to break through his preconceived notions, à la Elle Woods' Harvard Law application."

"I am _not_ putting on a sparkly pink bikini." Virgil insisted, mentally marking Patton's blush as something to talk about when they were alone after all the drama got resolved.

"While I appreciate your Legally Blonde knowledge," Roman winked, "that's not what I had in mind. If we just give him our proof, it's very possible he'll reject it."

"So what do you have in mind?" Logan asked, wary of whatever theatrics he had planned.

"A collaboration, my dear Logan. Between the two of us, we can create a presentation that is formal enough to be appropriate for the situation, but fabulous enough to melt even the coldest of hearts!"

"No one is more cold-hearted than Adam Jenkins, that's for sure." Virgil muttered.

"While I am certainly… flattered… by your faith, we only have four days. I have never spent less than two weeks on a project before. I don't think I can be nearly as helpful as you think, as we all need."

"Logan Fowler. Look at me." Roman sat on the couch next to him, close enough for their legs to touch, and looked deep into his eyes. "You are magnificent. I've never met anyone as intelligent, dedicated, and passionate as you are. You can achieve anything you set out to; I know that without a doubt because I _know_ you. I know you don't think you can do it, but that's because you can't see what I see. You can't see the man who literally stayed up until 3 am trying to prove me wrong about… I don't even remember anymore. That doesn't matter. What matters is that you did that because you cared so deeply about it, you willingly sacrificed your carefully planned and implemented sleep schedule to defend it. You don't see the way you practically glow when presented with a challenge or the adorable way your tongue sticks out of your mouth a little bit when you're concentrating really hard. I've never seen you fail something you've set out to do, and I know with all of my heart, mind, and soul that you can't possibly fail at this, not when it's Virgil you're fighting for."

"Neil deGrasse Tyson." Logan muttered.

"Wh- what?" Roman stuttered, not expecting that response.

"We were arguing about Neil deGrasse Tyson. You sent me a tweet of his, the one about how BB-8 should not have been able to travel on sand. He is nothing more than a fraud trading on Carl Sagan's legacy, and I had to help you see that. I simply could not have fe- respect for someone who falls for his metaphorical 'dog-and-pony show'." Logan prayed no one picked up on his near slip.

"You really are something else, Logan. Correcting the details of my motivational speech." Roman said, too enamored to think to hide the awe and affection in his voice.

"I apologize. You have noticed in the past that I get more formal when flustered. Emotions… emotions are very difficult for me to process, let alone respond to. I apologize for this and every other instance in which I have hurt you with this particular maladaptive coping mechanism. Your speech was eloquent as it was persuasive; I simply don't have the emotional intelligence to respond properly." Logan admitted, blushing slightly.

"It's okay, Lo. I understand that about you, and it certainly hasn't hurt me. I wasn't asking for a big emotional response- all I wanted was to try to show you how I see you. So, what do you say? Shall we make a presentation as epic and majestic as we are?"

"I would hardly call either of us epic or majestic, but yes, I think we can do this. Provided we get to work immediately."

"Superb! Now will you two help us, or just keep making out? That's right, don't think I didn't notice the two of you sucking face and whispering disgustingly sweet nonsense to each other." Roman turned around, looking at a very embarrassed Patton and Virgil, who had been doing just that. Virgil's embarrassment quickly turned to a smirk.

"At least some of us are dealing with our sexual tension. Don't blame us because you're both too scared to say anything, let alone recognize that you both just said everything without actually saying it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Charlie Frown."

"I'm not even certain that was English, Virgil. Regardless, I think I have a plan. Let's get to work."

\-------------------------------------

\-------------------------------------

At 6 pm precisely, Dean Adam Jenkins opened his door to find five men, instead of the two he anticipated.

"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded.

"With all due respect, sir, this is, for lack of a better term, an informal trial." One of the younger men spoke up. "Virgil has brought us as witnesses to his innocence and to aid him in presenting evidence thereof."

"And who are you?"

"I am Logan Fowler. This is Roman Prince and Patton Thompson."

"I assume that you are the Patton that Sanders says is dating Virgil?"

"Yes, sir, I am. In addition to being a character witness, someone who can validate his alibi, and provide emotional support for my boyfriend, I am here as a classmate who can vouch for Virgil having no motive to cheat on the exam."

"Very well. And how do you two fit into all of this?" Jenkins asked, eyeing Logan and Roman suspiciously.

"I am Virgil's roommate and childhood friend; I am also here as a character witness and with evidence of Virgil's alibi," Logan responded.

"I'm neither Virgil's significant other, roommate, nor childhood friend. I am here with corroborating evidence for his alibi, relatively impartial character witness, and additional testimony to discredit who we believe the accuser to be."

"That is a hefty claim, especially since he is in my office right now to make his own case. Sanders, although I think I know your answer, what do you make of this?"

"I think that these young men did as you asked in preparing a case in Virgil's defense, and it would be directly contradicting yourself and therefore undermining your authority to refuse to hear them out."

"Very well. Come in, all of you."

-

Virgil knew that Dylan was behind this, but he was not expecting him to be in the Dean's office. His mind started racing. _What 'evidence' did he make up for this? Am I still fucked, despite the incredible case we put together?_ As he started to spiral, he felt Patton grab his hand and intertwine their fingers; his fear faded, replaced by warmth and support. _We've got this. We have the truth and each other._

\------------------

\------------------

"As our evidence and testimonies have shown, Virgil clearly had neither motive nor opportunity to commit the crime of which he has been accused. We correctly assumed the accuser's identity- Virgil, I think you should take it from here." Logan handed Virgil a thin blue folder and nodded encouragingly.

"Dean Jenkins, I don't know what this man told you his identity is, but his name is Dylan Kent, and he is my abusive ex-boyfriend." Virgil handed the Dean the folder. "In this folder, you will find a copy of my restraining order against him, a text conversation he had with Patton the day before he came to my house and threatened me, which was one of the grounds for the restraining order, and a flash drive with the audio of threatening voicemails he left me both two years ago when I came to UC Berkeley to escape the relationship as well as one he left for Logan the week after the restraining order was granted."

"If I may, I have some further evidence that this is a false accusation." Sanders spoke up, to the surprise of everyone except Dylan, who turned a sickly shade of green.

"What could you possibly have, Sanders?" Jenkins demanded.

"I knew that Virgil didn't do it, but someone did. So I requested the security footage for the hall outside my office for the night of the theft." He pulled his laptop out of his bag and started playing a video file. "As you can clearly see," he continued after it ended, "the thief was not only _not_ Virgil Mason, but is his accuser, Dylan Kent."

"I see. Well, men, I asked for evidence proving Virgil's innocence, and you all went above and beyond in doing just that. Virgil, I am deeply sorry for the inconvenience. You are all free to go. Except you, Mr. Kent." Jenkins dismissed them, handing Virgil's folder back.

"Thank you so much, professor. I'm not sure we quite had him convinced, until you showed that video." Virgil said to Thomas after they were out of the Dean's office.

"Don't think anything of it, Virgil. Like I told the Dean, you are one of my best students, and I would hate to see a false accusation from a despicable person ruin the bright future you have ahead of you. If you four stick together, I'm sure there's nothing you can't do. Now go celebrate! You deserve it." Thomas turned and walked away.

"Holy shit we did it."

"Logan! That's the first time I've ever heard you swear!" Patton cried.

"Yeah, he doesn't do it often- only when really big things happen. I think the last time I heard him swear was when they announced that the thirteenth Doctor was going to be played by a woman." Virgil said with a smirk.

"Logan, you were incredible in there. Poised, well-spoken, amazing." Roman said, turning to face him.

"You also performed admirably- I observed Jenkins' posture change as you spoke your piece on Virgil's character. You truly got through to him in ways that simple facts and data could not. You… fuck, I'm not good at this. I'm not good with emotions. I find the words for them vague and confusing at best, misleading at worst. But you, Roman. You come alive with beautiful words and strong emotions. I don't understand why the world seems brighter and more alive when you're around, or why my chest feels lighter when I see you. I understand the neurochemistry behind why my heart starts beating faster when you look at me, but I don't understand why, when I dream, all I see is your eyes, or all I hear is your voice. I don't do emotions, but somehow when I'm with you, I feel… more. More alive, more human, more everything. I don't think you feel the same way, but I find that I care about you far too much to lie to you like I was lying to myself."

"Logan…"

"It's okay, you don't need to respond. I'm sorry for the outburst." Logan turned to walk away, but Roman caught his wrist.

"Logan. That was the second most beautiful thing I've ever heard, the first being your laugh. I'm in love with you, Logan. Like I said a few days ago, I know you. I know how hard that was for you, and I love you even more for doing it. I wasn't going to say anything, because I love you so much that I'd be happy with just being your friend forever, so I could keep you in my life. I hadn't dared to hope that you might care for me too. Now that I know you do, you bet that cute ass that I'm yours. Completely and for as long as you'll have me. I know I said 'I love you' and you didn't. The pace of whatever happens next is completely your call. As fast or slow as you want to go, I'm here for and with you. No pressure, no expectations, just complete love and understanding. Tell me what you want, and it's yours."

"Kiss me?"

"That, my love, is something you never have to ask for." Their kiss was interrupted by Virgil's stage whisper.

"We both lost the bet. Now what?"

"Wait hang on. You two BET on us getting together?" Roman demanded, indignant.

"Well yeah. We were _dying_ watching you two pine, so we made it interesting. But we both lost."

"Ooh! Virge! I know what we should do!"

"Yeah, Pat?"

"Let's all go bowling- on us." Virgil, Roman, and Logan all agreed.

The two couples walked arm in arm out of the building and into a clear, beautiful evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for every click, kudo, comment, etc.; each and every one means more than I can say. Thank you for coming on this journey with me. <3


End file.
